As Long As You Love Me
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Before going to school, Yugi leaves Yami and envelope, telling him not to open it until later, when Yugi's at school. What's in the envelope? Read to find out. Shounen-ai YY/Y R/R Bad summary. --;


As Long As You Love Me  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I'm gonna try and keep this short. I only really have two things to say. First, I now have an e-mail address where anyone can e-mail me. The only thing I ask is that no one sends spam. It's ChibiChaosluver@netscape.net. I'd appreciate any e-mails, 'cause I like to know how I'm doing with my fan fiction.  
  
My second announcement is that I have invented something. Instant-Disclaimer-And-Warning-Muse-In-A-Can. Lemme demonstrate. *sprays the air around her disclaimer/warning desk*  
  
Witty Phantom-*pops up* Chibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the song As Long As You Love Me, but she does own her new invention. There will be YAOI, Yami/Yugi, and mushiness. Flee if you don't like that sorta thing.  
  
See how easy that is? They come in all different kinds of Duel Monsters. I'm thinking about making lil' piccies of the cans with the D/M's piccie on it. If I figure out how to do it, ask for your fav D/M, and if I can get a picture of them, maybe I could send it to you. Anyway, onto the fic!  
  
~*~...~*~-Song Lyrics  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thoughts  
/.../-YugiYami  
//...//-YamiYugi  
*'*...*'*-Letter Being Read  
  
As Long As You Love Me  
It was a Monday morning in the Game Shop, only one inhabitant in the whole building. Grandpa was in Egypt, another dig, and Yugi was at school. Therefore, our favorite ex-Pharaoh was alone.  
  
~*~Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands~*~  
  
He wasn't sad about it though. Yugi had given him an envelope before he had left, telling Yami not to open it until Yugi was gone. Yami had agreed, and hadn't even looked at the envelope for an hour after Yugi left.  
  
But now he figured that it would be safe to open it. He was alone, bored, miserable, and missing his aibou. The two were inseparatable ever since a few weeks ago, when the two had admitted their feelings for each other.  
  
~*~People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance~*~  
  
Yami opened the vanilla folder, pulling out the tape, and note attached to it, and a letter from Yugi. The note said to play the tape, so Yami walked over to his hikari's stereo.  
  
~*~And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head~*~  
  
After about fifteen minutes later, he had figured out how to get the tape in and pressed play.  
  
*'*Dear Yami, I know that this might be odd, or incredibly mushy, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. How much I love you and how much I need you.*'*  
  
~*~Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me~*~  
  
*'*When you first came, after I solved that puzzle, I was somewhat nervous. You were a spirit that had just popped out of the Millenium Puzzle in a flash. But as time went on, I thought of you as a beloved friend, and later as an older brother type.*'*  
  
~*~I don't care who you are, where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me~*~  
  
*'*But I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. I knew that I cared deeply for you, and that I wouldn't be able to live without you around. I was going crazy, trying to figure out what those feelings truly meant. And then a few weeks ago, I found out what I was feeling, and ran to you.*'*  
  
~*~Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like it's meant to be~*~  
  
*'*I was so happy when I found out that you loved me too. I had been so nervous that you wouldn't return my feelings, that you might even be comepletely disgusted with me. I'm extremely lucky and blessed to have you as mine.*'*  
  
~*~I don't care who you are, where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me~*~  
  
*'*You've protected me, comforted me, been everything to me, and now you love me. I just had to tell you all of that. I love you, Yami, koi, and I'll never stop. No matter what you've done, and no matter what you'll do.  
Forever Yours, Yugi*'*  
  
'Yugi...'  
  
~*~I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you are comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby~*~  
  
Yami set the letter down, eyes shining with unshed tears. Touched didn't even begin to describe what that letter did to him. He loved his little aibou, so much that he never felt that he would be able to let Yugi know the full feelings, even in a thousand lifetimes.  
  
But the younger boy had found a way to show the older how deeply his love ran. And it only made Yami love Yugi more deeply. They say that age brings great wisdom, but even having been through five millenia, a teen had outsmarted one who had saved the world.  
  
Yami re-read that letter and listened to the tape over and over again, until Yugi came home, in fact.  
  
The young boy had a blush on his cheeks, showing his nervousness. He couldn't believe that he had gotten up the nerve to write that letter! And to actually give it to Yami!  
  
'What if he hates it? What if he thinks it silly? What if, what if, what if!' Yugi thought frantically to himself, not even noticing his beloved sneaking up behind him.  
  
//Welcome home, aibou,// Yami 'said' to Yugi, wrapping his strong, tan arms around the younger's waist, softly kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
Yugi didn't even bother trying to surpress the soft moan of delight, nor the whimper of hunger that came after. He had learned before that his sounds of delight couldn't be hidden from Yami, so why bother? He just wrapped his arms around Yami's and lent back into the ex-Pharaoh.  
  
Yami felt the small waves of nervousness from his hikari's mind, and just smiled against the little one's throat. //I loved your present, sweet one. Don't worry. You ended up outsmarting a former Pharaoh. You figured out what I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. You figured out the most beautiful way to express your love, and do know, I return just as much,// Yami comforted Yugi, turning Yugi around in his arms.  
  
Yugi's violet eyes sparkled in delight, happiness, and, most of all, love. A soft blush still tainted his pale cheeks, but it only made him look more heavenly to Yami.  
  
Smiling softly, Yami bent down a little and pressed his mouth against Yugi's, pulling the hikari up against himself with arms that were still wrapped around a petite waist.  
  
Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck, parting his lips without hesitation to allow the older's tongue to make him feel so wonderfully.  
  
And so the two stayed, wrapped around each other physically and mentally, in true love. Hikari and yami, together forever.  
  
~*~I don't care who you are, where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me~*~  
  
-----@The End@------  
  
*peeks from under her brand new black cloak* I'm quite sure that was the longest story I've ever written. I mean in a one chapter-like thing. I don't think it could compare to 'Something's Not Right...'. ^^ But I think I did good on this one. Please review, or send me an e-mail. And tell me if you like my new invention. ^_~ *huggles all of you* 


End file.
